hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1205 - 16 Chefs Compete
The fifth episode of Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on April 10, 2014. On that episode, the chefs paired side dishes to main proteins, a special wedding brunch service took place, and one chef finally bit the bullet after surviving multiple eliminations. Intro While returning to the dorms, Jason felt it was a weird relief to have Mike gone, and called it the wisest decision Ramsay ever made, before thanking the latter for eliminating the scourge of the men. As the men regrouped, Richard felt that Mike tried to sink whoever he was with, which the rest of the men agreed. Anton said they now must become one as there was no more excuses. Chris knew the men were full of great chefs, and it would be redemption with Mike gone, while Gabriel thought the women should be scared because the under dogs were coming. Meanwhile, the women were making their dinner as Kashia hoped that tomorrow's challenge would be even sweeter if they won two consecutive days and felt the women were on a roll as they wanted the men gone. Kashia wanted get the men's heads, but Joy said they already were. Team challenge The next day, the chefs came downstairs as Kashia saw 48 domes out in the dining room, and was worried that they would have to make that many dishes. Ramsay told the chefs that they were required to use their minds 24/7 and a great chef was all about memory, creativity, and thinking on your feet. However, that concerned Melanie, who hoped the challenge was not a memory game as she was terrible at them. For the Creative Memory Challenge, both teams would be cooking in pairs it one of the four provided proteins which were chicken breasts, ahi tuna, swordfish, and pork chop, the latter of which Kashia wanted. Each dome contained twenty-four different ingredients, and each pair had to go out an attempt to match the same two ingredients, which they could use for any of the dishes. However, both teams only had five minutes to do so, and Anton accused Ramsay of making it even harder for them. Ramsay had the women do their matchings first, and sent the men to the patio. Sandra and Beth were the first pair from the women to go up, but while the former found egg noodles, the latter found turnips. Joy found potatoes while Bev found shitake mushrooms, but the pair of Jessica and Kashia found Brussel sprouts and use it for pork chop. Rochelle found carrots while Melanie found red rose potatoes. Joy found carrots and Bev for basmati rice. Kashia found carrots and Jessica found shitake mushrooms. Melanie and Rochelle found carrots. Joy and Bev found polenta, Kashia and Jessica found tomatoes, Rochelle and Melanie found rice. Sandra found shitake mushrooms, but Beth froze trying to find a matching dome, and while she claimed to have played this game before, it was hard to do it in that setting. Beth found the matching, but with time running out the women tried to find which ingredient goes with which protein. When bring their trays to the pass, Joy was worried about the brown rice on the same tray as basmati rice, and hoped to figure it out what to do with it. The men were up next, and Gabriel found potatoes while Jason found kale. Chris and DeMarco were next, but DeMarco tried to find match on the same side, instead of the other, much to the women's humor. Chris found angel hair pasta while DeMarco found couscous. Scott found fennel while Ralph found English peas. Gabriel found cauliflower while Jason found carrots. Richard found couscous while Anton found polenta. Despite a slow start, Chris and DeMarco found couscous, and Scott and Ralph found polenta. Chris said the men picked up pace after a slow start as Richard and Anton found potatoes, Gabriel and Jason red rose potatoes, and Richard and Anton found fingerling potatoes. DeMarco wondered what the men will do will all those potatoes. With time running out, the men tried figure out which ingredients would go great which protein. Richard and Anton had so many starches for their dish, which the latter deemed very hard. Afterwards, Ramsay announced that the chefs will have 30 minutes to cook dishes using the ingredients for their proteins. Scott suggested using a hollandaise on swordfish, but while Ralph agreed to that, he himself has never done it and hoped the former knows what he was doing. In the red kitchen, Rochelle, paired with Melanie on chicken, was nervous as she never made polenta, but the latter told her to match it to mashed potatoes. Chris and DeMarco worked on pork, although the former felt he could have done this challenge by himself. DeMarco suggested using a pom ampour sauce, but Chris turned down that idea even though the former wanted to help. Joy, working with Bev on swordfish, claimed it takes ten years to cook brown rice, and hoped to get it done right. Eventually, both team shad their dishes cooked and plated on time. On the first round, Melanie and Anton brought up their chicken dishes, and the former presented her and Rochelle’s pan-seared crispy seared chicken breast on top of polenta. Ramsay deemed the dish delicious, relieving Rochelle as that meant she could make polenta, but for Anton and Richard, their seared and baked chicken with capellini and cherry wine vinaigrette sauce was compared to diner quality by Melanie. Even though Ramsay said the dish did not look pleasant, he felt it had great flavor, and so both pairs scored that round. On the pork chop round, Chris and DeMarco’s pork chop with cranberry and fig polenta stuffed roulade and puree was praised for pulling something very complicated off, even though DeMarco was disappointed that Chris got most of the praise. For Jessica and Kashia’s pan seared pork chop with corn succotash, it was deemed cooked perfectly, which Kashia thanked her momma for, but criticized for having soggy potatoes, and Chris and DeMarco scored that round, making it 2-1 for the men, leaving Kashia to only say damn in response. On the ahi tuna round, Sandra and Beth’s Asian inspired tuna dish was praised for the crispy noodle component, but for Jason and Gabriel, their tuna with couscous and kale was criticized for a lack of kale. So, Sandra and Beth scored that round, tying it two each. On the final round, Scott and Joy presented the swordfish dishes, and the former revealed his and Ralph’s swordfish with basmati rice and hollandaise sauce. Ramsay praised the dish for a beautifully cooked protein and being moist, leaving Joy to present her and Bev’s swordfish dish with a saffron broth. Even though Ramsay questioned the two rice components on the dish, he gave Joy and Bev the win as Scott and Ralph’s dish had the hollandaise sauce, which Ramsay said was never accepted. As a result, the women won 3-2, leaving Joy excited about the women’s third challenge victory in a row, while a bitter Ralph said he learned never to put hollandaise sauce on top of fish. Reward The women were rewarded with a day at Laguna Beach which included kayaking on the water, and lunch at the 5-star Studio at the Montage. As the women went up to change, Jessica said that with four challenge wins, it was getting better and better. During the reward, Kashia expressed nervousness about going into the water as she could not swim, and feared that her teammates would let her drown, so she decided to go back to shore not five feet from shore as she knew her limits. For the other women, Jessica called it the best reward yet as she never saw sea lions in New Jersey. At lunch, Melanie called the view breath taking as Executive Chef Craig Strong served them some sample dishes to eat, which Beth said tasted better than having sex with her ex. Punishment The men were punished by harvesting fresh honey and making 100 pounds of honey taffy, leaving Chris to ask if Ramsay was kidding them as he refused to work with bees. During the punishment. the men changed into their beekeeper suits, Jason said he hated bees while Anton asked if the bees could get into his suit due to the holes on them. On the other hand, DeMarco was tired of losing, and was not thrilled at the idea that he was going to get stung by bees. As the men tried to tighten DeMarco’s suit, he felt like an idiot, but once outside the restaurant, they saw a truck waiting for them with the honeycomb waiting for them. Anton felt they dodged a bullet because of that, although the beekeeper warned him the dead bees could still sting him. As the men made the taffy, Gabriel called squeezing the honeycomb tedious work and hated taffy after that day, while Anton called it boring, stupid, tedious work. For lunch, Sous Chef James made the men sardine shakes, but all of them reacted terribly to the taste as Ralph feared about puking at the taste. However, Ralph finished his last gulp after urging from his team. Before service Later that night, the women came back from their reward, while at the patio, the men gathered as Gabriel knew they were all there to make a life for themselves, and Anton wanted to know why they were all there. Richard said he wanted to prove he could still hang with the young guys despite his thirty year experience, Chris wanted to fulfill his dream of working with Ramsay, and DeMarco said he wanted to prove to people he could do it, revealing that his father left him when he was six months old, and that the latter did not want anything to do with him. The men praised DeMarco for his honesty, and the latter told the viewers that he really wanted to win. The next day, both teams were up by 8:14 AM on a slow pace when the phone rang. Ramsay told Anton to bring everybody downstairs immediately, and when they reached the back hallway, Ramsay led them to the kitchen with strict orders not to say anything. It was soon revealed that there was a wedding taking place in the dining room, and although Melanie said she was not wearing wedding attire, Joy noticed that Rochelle was very emotional since the latter just got engaged before competing. After the ceremony was over, Richard snarkily commented that the honeymoon phase would be over in a couple off weeks as he himself was happily divorced, Ramsay told them that it was the first time the restaurant was closed for an exclusive wedding service, and that he prepared a simple brunch wedding menu for the guests. While the women served the bride’s side of the dining room, the men would serve the groom’s side, and the team who completed their orders first was the winner, while the losing team would have one of their own eliminated. That shocked Sandra as it was a double slap to the face. Brunch service For the Wedding brunch service, the menu consisted of a fruit salad appetizer, and three entrées which included lobster scrambled eggs, crouqe monsieur, and Belgian buttermilk waffles. Both Rochelle and Scott took the lead on fruit salads for their respective teams, and both teams were pushing out salads at a strong pace. DeMarco was grateful that it was an easy wedding menu because he did not want to mess it up, and eventually, both teams received their first entrée order, which was for the head table. While Melanie claimed that making breakfast was easy, they had to coordinate with the men to get their food out at the same time. However, Beth’s egg burst due to cooking on high heat, and Melanie also saw that the bread was burnt as well. As Ramsay was impatiently waiting for Beth, which Sandra knew was never good, Joy begged Kashia to take the lead on the crouqe monsieur station. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay noticed that Ralph’s pan was not hot enough, leaving greasy portion on bread on the pan, and Scott deemed that a rookie mistake. Ramsay told Ralph he did not want the couple to worry about their cholesterol level, and the latter had no excuse. 45 minutes into service, Kashia tried to push Beth for the crouqe monsieur refire, but when the latter refused to give the bride a raw egg, Joy yelled that she had to cook. However, an annoyed Beth told the women to worry about themselves as she knew how to cook an egg, but Joy told her to shut up and cook. Then, Beth had Kashia walk up a crouqe monsieur she knew was not good, and sure enough, Ramsay rejected it for having raw egg on top, before ordering Beth and Kashia to either get their shit together, or fuck off home. As Kashia was disappointed in Beth for not showing the experience she should have, Ramsay ordered an entire redo of the order, while a frustrated Beth claimed she could do it. In the blue kitchen, DeMarco told Ralph that one of their eggs needed more time to cook, but the latter claimed that it was how it should be. However, Ramsay deemed the egg raw, but blamed DeMarco for sending it up even though he knew it was Ralph’s fault. One hour into service, both teams were still working on the head table as a frustrated Ramsay ordered the women to speed up. Beth continued to claim she could cook an egg, but felt there were too many people in her way. However, she finally got the refire accepted, and the women got the bride’s side sent out. Not long after, the men served the groom’s side, and both teams were getting the rest of the entrées out. Eventually, the men were on their final order, but were waiting on Richard and Gabriel for the scrambled eggs as the former told the latter to make more as their initial batch was not enough. When Gabriel announced it could take five minutes, Ramsay was in disbelief, and Jason asked why the former did not have two pans fired. Ramsay ordered Richard to help cook the scrambled eggs as that way they would be twice as fast instead of twice as slow. In the red kitchen, the women were working on their final order, but Ramsay pulled out a burnt egg from Beth’s pan, asking how she could make something like that happen. When Beth did not answer, a frustrated Kashia told her to get her shit together, only for Beth to complain that it was hot. In the blue kitchen, despite Richard bring up his eggs first, they were of inconsistent servings, and the women got their order out first, therefore declared the winners. As the men finished their order, Jason called Richard and Gabriel useless idiots, and was pissed off by their worthlessness. Post-mortem After service, Ramsay thanked the guests for coming to eat at Hell’s Kitchen, while wishing the married couple the best. After the women left, Ramsay told the men that he never saw a service so disorganized and in disarray, before asking for two nominees for elimination. During deliberation, Scott said the men sucked as both the crouqe monsieur and scrambled egg stations were all 101, and wanted to see the weak go home. DeMarco brought up the raw egg incident towards Ralph, but the latter wanted one from his station and one from the crouqe monsieur station before nominating Gabriel and DeMarco. Despite Gabriel arguing that he should not go up, Ralph was looking at the overall picture as DeMarco was not spectacular and Gabriel had some fuck ups. However, DeMarco suggested that Gabriel and Richard go up instead for holding the men up, even saying that he was able to cook perfect scrambled eggs when he was eight-years-old, but Anton and Jason did not want excuses as they were judging by overall, which DeMarco did not like and yelled at the men for their thought process. Elimination Chris announced DeMarco as the men’s first nominee, and Gabriel as their second. While Ramsay called the two nominees down, he decided to call Richard down as well. During their pleas, DeMarco said he was accountable for his actions and admitted to sending up Ralph’s raw egg to the pass, but Ramsay was not happy that he was prepared to send up somebody’s shit to the window, reminding him that he was already in enough shit with him as it was. Then, Richard felt his experience should allow him to stay, but Ramsay reminded him that he and Gabriel cost the men the win hands down, while the latter felt he was a fighter and would not quit unless Ramsay said so. When Ramsay asked him why he could not step up, Gabriel felt he realized that too late in the service. Ultimately, DeMarco was eliminated as it was his fifth nomination in a row, and Ramsay said he officially ran out of chances because he could not see him back in the front again. During his exit interview, DeMarco felt the men had it in for him since the start, and that they took away his dream of being a head chef, but added on that he was not going to stop being a chef as he had a lot to prove. After DeMarco left, Ramsay sent Gabriel and Richard back in line, and warned the chefs he was going to turn up the heat now that the weaker chefs were leaving. While being dismissed, Gabriel claimed that his eyes were open because he did not want to be on the other side of the door, while Beth refused to give up as she was going to do what she came here for, and Richard warned that he would explode if nobody else took responsibility like he did. Ramsay's comment: "DeMarco: demented, demoted, denied." Category:Episodes Category:Season 12